


Goldenrod

by sal_amander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur tries his best at being a dad, Everyone Needs A Hug, FTM Arthur, FTM Harry, Kinda, Mystery is a good dog, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Arthur, Protective Mystery, Trans Arthur, Trans Character, Trans Harry, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like men, seer!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_amander/pseuds/sal_amander
Summary: After the truth came out and everyone regained their memories, Arthur was never really safe around Lewis. He was a revenge ghost after all, and it was unlikely that Arthur could reason with him. Vivi was oblivious to the tension between them, elated to remember and have her boyfriend back. The only one to really stand by him was the very fox spirit that took his arm, Mystery.Now across the ocean in England, he finds someone to bring purpose back into his life, someone to protect again. Mystery can’t be with him all the time, but with a kid he won’t risk anything, and maybe the two can both start healing with Mystery’s help.





	1. A Park, of All Places, Starts Something Big

**Author's Note:**

> TW for somewhat of a gore description and abuse mention!!

It was windy out, and snow fell gently. Sound all around seemed to be muffled.

A small child of maybe eight was panting, unheard by most, fist clutching their side. Blood was slowly welling up and falling through his frail fingers and into the snow below. Slush melted on his skin, tattered pants doing little to keep him dry- and no shoes to speak of.

He was limping hard, right leg mangled and pouring blood. His steps were shaky and uncoordinated at best, and tears were constantly welling up in his eyes.

Blood trickled town his head as well, and he could feel the rivulets on his back slowly thickening.

He whimpered, just making it to the back of the park, before falling onto the open flesh of his knee. He cried out, quickly stifling himself with his other hand, and curled up. Letting out an exhale, he rolled onto his back. 

The snow felt almost nice on the gashes and welts littering him, but the pressure took most of it away.

He pulled his hand away from his side, lack of pressure causing more blood to flow out. He could see the black aura steam off the liquid and into the air. His blood-covered hand pulsed with the noxious color- so different than the colorful variety most humans had. 

He had seen blues, pinks, and beautiful greens depending on the person. Rooms full of people burst with color- but he had none. Not even the white glow that a few people had.

It was an empty, light sucking black.

He hated it.

And he hated that no one else could see the colors like he did.

The snow around him slowly turned to slush the longer he lied there. Anywhere blood flowed turned faster, warm liquid prompting its melt.

He scratched at his face, spreading the blood already there, and tears welled up in his eyes as he stared at the night sky. 

Long black hair framed the quickly paling face and fell out behind him, shining with damp snow, small flakes falling and speckling it.

He let out a choked sob, hand still placed over his mouth and face. 

He couldn’t make a sound.

He couldn’t be found.

He didn’t want to be dragged back to the house by his uncle and and hung by his wrists. He didn’t want to hear more whip cracks, he didn’t want to see the glint of a knife buried near hilt-deep in his stomach, his side, and his leg.

He didn’t want to die.

He heard muffled speaking in the distance, and sat up quickly, giving a small yelp at the pain and blood that followed.

He drug himself behind the slide, uncaring of the bloody smears he left.

Their footsteps trailed to a different part of the park, and he was about to try and get away when a dog peered under the slide, and stared right at him.

No, scratch that. Whatever it was, it wasn’t a dog.

The bright red glow proved that highly- only foxes and people can have that color, and they couldn’t be a person.

So, fox.

At this point, blood loss started getting to the boy, and his decision making wasn’t the best.

“You’re… a pretty fox. What’s your... name?”

The dog-fox-creature blinked. 

“How do you-” His -going by the voice- muzzle clenched shut. He had spoken unthinkingly.

The boy only looked down blearily, and the fox? dog sighed. “Im… Mystery. My name.” He added the end quickly at the boys starting confusion.

He just nodded his head. “Oh. Well, my name’s- well… um…” He took a moment to think.

“I- Harry? I think…?”

The fox nodded. “Don’t tell anyone else I can talk, alright?”

Harry nodded slowly, and the dog turned from under the slide and started barking. Loudly.

Harry flinched. “W-wait! Mystery- don’t”

But he heard someone running towards his spot, and clamped his mouth shut.

He was getting pretty dizzy, anyway.

He saw a brightly glowing figure as he drifted into unconsciousness- goldenrod and warm as the sun.

……….

Arthur was having a rough day. He had flown to Britain because of a friend of Lance’s dying- he attended their funeral a few days ago. Lance had decided to stay for a little while, leaving Arthur stuck with him, more or less.

Vivi had insisted someone go with him, but she and Lewis were tied up. Now that Lewis had come back… well, they’ve been dealing with a few things- and after the truth had come out, what had happened, it was a little tense between the three.

Well, tense between Arthur and the two of them at least.

Vivi had her memories back, and she and Lewis got back together. Lewis, however, still held a grudge against him- and Arthur really didn’t blame him.

He had stolen Lewis’s life from under his feet, even if he hadn’t been in control.

It was his fault things were so messed up.

Lewis couldn’t go back home, and Vivi was stressing about that secret coming out.

It was all his fault.

Still, Vivi insisted someone go with him. So, she sent Mystery.

Arthur had long since fixed the strained relationship between them when he had found out that he had torn his arm off. In fact, when all of them were together, he spent the most time with Mystery. Vivi was wrapped up in doing the stuff she and Lewis missed, and Lewis…

It was better he didn’t try and hang out with Lewis…

So yeah. He was having a rough day. Rough past three months, really.

He twirled the swiss army knife in his pocket wistfully. He hadn’t meant to go back on that particular habit, but…

With everything he put his friends through, he felt he deserved it. 

Sometimes, it was dutiful punishment. 

The other times though, it was simply because it stopped everything else.

His mind wouldn’t wander when he did… it. He would solely focus on the blade slicing through skin, and the red beads that would bubble up.

His arm was clean. They had to be in Texas weather. 

His legs though, along with his sides, were always sporting harsh, red lines somewhere. 

He sighed, and pulled his hand out of his pocket, rubbing his face tiredly. 

He left the knife in his pocket.

Arthur stretched, getting up from the floor he had previously been lying on, and shrugging on his vest. He need to clear his mind, and a walk to the park would do just that.

Moments from the door, he heard a short whine.

Mystery.

“Where are you going? It’s really late,” he asked quietly.

“I…” Arthur sighed, “I need a walk. To clear my head.”

Mystery hummed. “I’ll come with you then. Vivi told me to keep an eye on you.”

“Wh- it’s not like someone is gonna come up and mugg me!”

“It’s not other people i’m worried about. It’s what you might do to yourself.” 

Mystery looked pointedly at the pocket that held the knife.

Arthur winced. “Fine. Come on.”

Mystery made a noise of content as he followed Arthur out of the motel room and into the night. They were going to walk to the park- one nearby.

No tall buildings, no high trees, no large bodies of water.

No busy highways.

Nothing to give Arthur a chance.

When they arrived, Arthur sat down on a bench and turned to Mystery.

“What… what do you think I should do?”

The silence stretched in the cold night air, snow floating gently between the two.

Mystery cocked his head, “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“I…” Arthur trailed off, clenching his hands together. The bite of the metal in his hand grounded him. “Vivi and Lewis are together again. It’s perfect, but… I know it’s selfish, but after what happened, there seems to be even less room for…” he sighed, “...me.”

Mystery set his head on Arthur's knee, looking up questioningly.

“It’s just, I want them to be happy. But for them to be happy, I have to… leave. I know after what I did, Lewis doesn’t… trust me anymore. I doubt he likes me much anymore, and I don’t blame him. I took… everything from him.” Arthur wiped tears away hastily. In this weather, he didn’t want them to freeze onto his face.

“Vivi… I just get in between her and Lewis- it’s obvious. Lewis spends so much time making sure I don’t… pull anything… and Vivi always gets caught in between. I- I can’t do that to her anymore…”

Mystery sighed, letting out a hum. “What happened was not your fault, Arthur. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. You are not to blame.”

He looked up at Arthur’s tear stricken face. “Arthur, at this point, what do you want to do?”

Arthur froze. “I-I- what?”

“I will support you through anything, Arthur. You are my pup. If it means teleporting between you and Vivi every few days, I will do it. If you decide to move across the country, I’ll be there. If you travel, I’ll be there. If you never speak to them again, I’ll support you. Teleporting every few days won’t be difficult now that Shiromori is gone.”

He looked Arthur in the eye. “You are important, Arthur.”

Arthur let out a choked sob, burying his face in his hands. “I- I don’t know…”

He let out a deep sigh, and stood up, walking towards the back. Mystery followed closely.

That’s when Arthur noticed the blood smeared across part of the playground.

“Mystery?”

The dog hummed. “I’ll look near the equipment, you go farther around.”

Arthur nodded, wiping his face, and the two split.

Mystery followed where the smell of blood was strongest, and blanched at the sight.

There was a small child, maybe eight, covered in blood and breathing shallowly. They wore raggedy clothes leaving little to keep the snow out, and his eyes seemed to switch from focused to unfocused.

“You’re… a pretty fox. What’s your... name?”

Mystery froze. This kid could tell?

“How do you-” He shut his mouth quickly. He had just spoken to this… kid. 

When he looked at this kid though, and saw the pain and resignation in their eyes, he couldn’t help but sigh.

To fuck with pretending he was a dog, this was a child. A very much hurt child.

“Mystery.” He mumbled, and the kid looked up at him with confusion. “My name. It’s Mystery.”

“..Oh. Well Im- um- Harry? I think..”

Mystery padded a bit closer to the kid, Harry.

“Can you keep this whole talking thing a secret, Harry?”

The boy nodded quickly, and Mystery sighed.

Then, he turned, and barked. Loudly. He needed Arthur over here, he couldn’t change right now without potentially scaring the kid, and he couldn’t leave Arthur alone right now either.

The kid panicked behind him. 

“M-Mystery wait! Please, no-”

The kid coughed harshly, and Mystery could see blood splatter between the kid’s fingers. Just as Arthur reached them, the kid collapsed onto Mystery, with surprising lightweightedness. 

The stickiness of the kids blood seeping into his fur made him pause, turning to a paling Arthur.

A flash of bright, glowing red and six tails were curling around the kid, and another around Arthur.

A second flash, and they were back in their hotel room.

Arthur scrambled back once he got his footing, staring at the boy Mystery had found with wide eyes.

“Fuck- I- Is that a kid?!”

Mystery nodded, placing the kid on the bed carefully. “I- call an ambulance. And police! Quickly- he’s losing blood too fast!”

“I- Right!” Arthur pulled his phone out quickly and dialed the emergency numbers. Within minutes, he could hear the wailing of sirens. Mystery transformed back into a dog, and Arthur started wrapping gauze everywhere tightly, trying to stem the blood.

There was a bang on the door, and Arthur ran to let them in quickly. 

Paramedics flew in like bees.

“Where’s the kid?” one asked, and Arthur led them quickly into the bedroom. “My dog found the kid in the Park- I- I was taking a walk and-”

“We’ll take your statement at the hospital.”

They took the kid in a stretcher, and Arthur rode the ambulance to the hospital, leaving Mystery at the hotel room alone.

The ride to the hospital was a blur, with too many questions asked that Arthur couldn’t answer. As a stand in when they couldn’t find any parents to the kid, they asked him to consent to the surgeries. It was out of practice and almost shady sounding, but Arthur agreed. The kid wouldn’t survive otherwise.

After they arrived at the hospital, the kid was rushed to somewhere important sounding, and Arthur was told to stay in the waiting room and fill out a few forms. 

There were far too many blanks where he couldn’t answer because he didn’t know, but he did what he could and turned them in.

It was hours later into the night when he was let back to see the kid, a few bandages on his -her, apparently?- torso. What caught Arthur’s attention however, was the state of the kid’s right leg.

Or to be more precise, the lack of most of it.


	2. Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up in the hospital, and things from Arthur’s past are shown.

* * *

“You little…”

Arthur’s shoulder was pinned to the wall with a flaming, bony hand. A vicious snarl was on the owners face, currently a skull, gesturing to where Vivi just was- having left just a moment ago to go work a night shift.

“What. Was. _ THAT?!” _

The flames burnt hotter for a second, and Arthur winced. The purple fire hurt just as bad as any normal fire, but it wouldn’t leave a mark when Lewis didn’t want one to be left. He could hear a slight sizzle under his hand, but his face and the fabric of his clothes were unblemished.

Arthur was shivering. “I- I- Lew please-”

“DON’T _ call me THAT! _” Lewis roared, slamming Arthur back into the wall again, and glowering when his head banged against the wall. Only magic kept the plaster from crumpling, but his head had no such luxury, obtaining a gash from the hit.

Blood was trickling down Arthur’s neck slowly, and his vision swam. “I- Im sorry I- just saw it at the store, I thought- I thought she might like it- I- I- I’m sorry I-”

Arthur had gotten Vivi an album from one of her favorite bands that just came out. She had been talking about how she didn’t have much to spare now that she had to take care of rent herself, and couldn’t buy it, so Arthur had gotten it for her.

Vivi had been ecstatic and hugged him, and quickly left to work- leaving Lewis with only a wave goodbye. Arthur was pretty sure that was what set the ghost off.

Lewis growled lowly. “Better be _ fucking _ glad she liked it, or you would have gotten much worse. You’re the reason she couldn’t get it in the first place, anyway, don’t forget that.” He put his flames out and loosened his hold, and Arthur fell to the ground.

“Get up.”

Arthur stood shakily, bracing himself against the wall and looking down.

“I already told you, stay the _ fuck _ away from us. Vivi doesn’t need you and I don’t _ want _you. You’re a dangerous, backstabbing, manipulative piece of fucking shit, and I can’t risk Vivi falling victim to you too.”

He paused for a moment, eyes narrowing and lights dimming. “Get out, stop fucking coming back. If I need something…” his eyes glowed dangerously, “I’ll find you.”

Arthur bit his lip, saying nothing as tears filled his eyes. The back of his head was growing damp and hurt like hell hit him with a bat, and he wanted to get home- no. He glanced around the apartment on his way out.

He used to live here, and Lewis and Vivi had moved in with _ him _ before… it happened. But Lewis kicked him out and told Vivi that Arthur had given it to them. He barely had the weekend to get his stuff out, and he was living in the Van at the moment.

He… didn’t see Mystery at all, and it disheartened him even more.

He exited the apartment quickly, running down the street as quickly as he could while this disoriented, and kept a hand on the back of his head even after he got in his Van.

He drove to a nearby lot and crawled over to the back, pulling out a first aid kit and doing the best he could to clean and fix himself up.

He knew that his uncle would take him back in inna heart beat, but he didn’t want to bother him- Arthur was already bothering the man by showering and washing things over there. He couldn’t do any more to the man, and he was going to have to call in tomorrow and possibly a few days after as well. He couldn’t do mechanic work with his head like this.

His hands kneaded the blankets and mattress under him while he thought, eyeballing his phone. Maybe he-

He turned, and winced at the stickiness of his hair and back. No, he needed to shower and get the blood off. He’ll talk to Lance when he gets there tonight.

He opened a small cooler and took a boxed sandwich and a can of soda out, opening both. They were gone only minutes later, and left Arthur to mill about doing nothing.

It was maybe ten minutes later he gave in and finally got back in the drivers seat. He drove slow, for safety and because he was nervous, and took the long rout. In spite of his efforts, he arrived not four songs later. He slid out of the Van, and by that time, blood had clotted and dried, and it was crunching and flaking awkwardly.

He took out keys and slinked in, hoping to avoid Lance till after he wasn’t a bloody, burnt mess. He passed the kitchen door quietly, padding up the stairs.

He was about half way up the stairs when the lights flicked on, and he heard a startled gasp behind him.

“Wh- Arthur?”

* * *

Harry woke to a dim room. It was day, by the slight glow around the edges of the light-blocking curtains, but there wasn’t a light on in the room.

What was lighting the room though, was a soft, golden glow from a man slumped on a chair near his bead. It was uncomfortable looking, but the man looked sound asleep.

Harry bit his lip, remembering his situation- what had… happened last night. His whole body hurt and he couldn’t feel a bit of his body that didn't have bruises or bandages.

Actually, that was wrong, his right leg was numb, probably asleep. He tried to wiggle his toes and wake it up, but nothing happened. He couldn’t even feel pins and needles. He tried to move his leg. Nothing.

He reached down to try and tap it, and he was met with empty sheets and mattress.

His breath quickened.

He kicked his left leg around, trying to brush it- maybe he got the wrong spot, and was met with nothing but the edges of the bed.

_ ‘No, no please-’ _Tears began to well up as he reached for the blanket, and pulled it off.

Empty space, half his thigh _ maybe _, covered in bandages.

Harry started crying, breathing heavy, and he shook hard. “No- Please, _ Please-” _

A shuffling beside him made him clamp his hands over his mouth, sniffling. The golden man was waking up slowly, and his light dimmed when he saw him. “Shit- kid? Hey, hey-” Arthur noticed the blanket half on the ground, “calm down, your safe, you’re alright.”

Harry zoned in on the metallic arm the man had, every little clank and sound the gears made. He shook, quietly.

“Kid, you alright?”

“I- I- My- It’s-” he couldn’t get anything out.

“Hey, hey you’re alright.”

“But- I-”

Arthur tapped the kids shoulder gently with his prosthetic. “You’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Harry stilled, counting the taps the man made. The gears moved quietly, and were nice to listen to.

He bit his lip. “Plea-please, don’t make me go back. I-I-”

Arthur’s eyes softened. “Hey, don’t worry. You won’t go back.”

Harry sniffed. “Thank- thank you…”

Arthur nodded, and they both turned towards the door as it was thrown open by a large, greasy looking man, and a lanky woman behind him. They seemed to take no notice of Arthur as he jerked back.

“GIRL- this was the last straw you-”

The man reached towards the kid’s throat, but Arthur was quicker, grabbing his hand with the metal prosthetic, and clamping down hard.

“WH- I’ll have you-”

Arthur looked up, frowning. “Did you do this to the kid?”

The man growled, furious, “excuse me?!”

Arthur’s hand tightened. “Did you do this to them.”

“The girl deserved everything I did! Let fucking go!”

“Kid, call the security- that small red button next to the blue and green one.”

Harry, teary eyed, pressed it quickly.

“Now see here you menace! I will not have your hands on my husband!” The woman hissed, grabbing at the metal arm and trying to tear it off. When it proved ineffective, she walked around the bed and started scratching at him with jagged, unkempt nails. Arthur stood still, keeping the two off the kid as much as he could.

It was barely a minute later when security started filling in, dragging the man out. The woman was left aghast in cuffs, to be drug out as well. Arthur sat back in the chair, wincing at the cuts the woman left.

“Sir?” A woman asked, making Arthur look up.

“We have a nurse coming in to fix you up. In the mean time, we need to ask the two of you some questions.” Ah, she was with the police. Makes sense.

“I’ll answer what I can. Kid, you ok?”

Harry nodded quietly, almost zoning out.

The woman sighed quietly. “Let’s start with you then, Mr. Kingsmen. You’re from the states, yes? What’s your business here in England?”

“I- yes, i’m from the U.S. um, I’m here with my Uncle for a funeral. One of his friends, well. You know.”

The woman nodded. “That checks out with what we have. Do you have any relation to Miss Potter here?”

Arthur noticed the kid wince at that, but put it off for later. “No? I found the kid in a park next to my hotel. Was in a really bad way.”

The woman nodded. “Do you know who just came in here?”

“Umm, no?” Arthur muttered, “maybe some sort of family, they seemed to know… her.”

The kid winced again, and Arthur understood.

“Alright, sir. I need to ask miss Potter some questions now.” She turned to the kid.

“What are your relations to the man that just entered?”

“I-I- um, they’re my Uncle- and- and Aunt.”

“Alright. Did they do this to you?”

Harry nodded. “I- Uncle Vernon was mad ‘caus I burnt dinner, an- an- Aunt Marge was visiting, and she brings her dog and- they told ‘im to bite me- I- I-” Harry wiped away tears.

“Was there anything else they did? Maybe before, or after?”

“I- Vernon- belt-” Harry wiped away more tears, and his voice wavered. “An he had a knife- I-”

“Let him calm down before asking more questions, please. He’s clearly upset.” Arthur said, as polite as he could.

The woman looked up from her noteboard, and winced. “I- sorry… I was done, anyways. We’ll be questioning the Durslys, those people from earlier, later.” She got up and went towards the door. “The nurse should arrive soon, thank you for your time.”

Tension left Harry’s form like a flood after she left, and Arthur turned to him. “You ok, kid?”

“I- um-”

Arthur shook his head. “Ah, never mind. I noticed you winced at uhm, certain pronouns?”

Harry’s eyes widen, and he backpedaled. “I- I-”

“Don’t worry, im Trans, I won’t judge you. That’d be pretty hypocritical, don’t ya think?”

Harry blinked, and Arthur supressed a chuckle. “You prefer anything else?”

“I- I’m a boy…”

“Fair enough, kiddo. What do you want me to call ya? If it helps, I haven’t heard anything about your deadname. Just your last name.”

Harry smiled, shoulders sinking. “I’m Harry, nice to meet you, Sir.”

“Nice to meet you, Harry Potter, I’m Arthur Kingsmen.”

There was a silence, and harry glanced down again, frowning. “I- my- how do I…”

Arthur followed Harry’s eyes to the Kid’s leg, and Arthur understood. He paused, thought for a moment, and decided. Harry took note that his glow was brighter than before.

“Well, depends, want me to make you one?”

Harry took a breath, and glanced at his own prosthetic. “You- you made that?”

Arthur nodded. “Yep, took a while, but now that I have it, I could probably base something off it for you.”

Harry took a breath, and lurched forward, grabbing Arthur in a hug. Arthur returned it carefully. “Careful kid, you still have a lot of healing to do.

“I- Can I go with you?”

Arthur blinked. “I- Pardon?”

Harry sat back. “Can I… go with you?”

“I…” Arthur sat back down, thinking about Lewis, Vivi, Lance… Mystery… Maybe this would be good. If he could transfer him to his old hospital, they already know how to use his prosthetic types in physical therapy, it could work… Or, what Harry meant…

Arthur never thought about having kids. He never thought that he’d have a chance, but… Arthur looked back at Harry, and knew the decision was made. He had an opportunity to help someone, and he wouldn’t give that up.

“I’ll try, Harry. But yes, I’d like to. I’ll do everything I can to make it happen,” Arthur got down next to Harry’s bed, holding his pinky out to the kid. Harry took it, a hopeful smile on his face.

“I promise.”

* * *

“Arthur?’

Lance’s voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs, wavering with worry. “Arthur- what happened?”

Arthur froze, turning slowly. “Lance- I-”

Lance hurried up the stairs quickly, enveloping Arthur in a hug. “Arthur, I- Go clean up, then come downstairs, alright?”

Arthur nodded, heading to the bathroom, and took a quick shower and changed.

Lance was waiting on the couch with a first aid kit, patting the seat next to him. “Come sit, come sit. Tell me what happened.”

Arthur sat, quiet for a moment as Lance worked on fixing him up.

“I- I can’t go back again, Lance…” He mumbled quietly, wringing his hands.

Lance didn’t look up from attaching the gauze, “then don’t.”

“I- but I-”

“You just said you can’t go back, so don’t. Maybe, after a while, try. But for now? Drop him, ignore him, don’t even think about him. Alright?”

“I…” Arthur frowned. “What about Vivi? She’s bound to get curious as to why im not visiting but- I…”

He wrung his shirt. “I can’t tell her the truth- She- they-”

Lance finished quietly, and turned Arthur’s shoulder, making him look at the older man. “He’ll probably come up with something- you’re working overtime a lot more, or you got a second job.”

Arthur sighed. “I- alright. Alright.” He stood, about to do, well, _ something, _ but dizziness took over and he stumbled back to a sitting position.

Lance chuckled. “Not just yet, boy-” he ignored Arthur’s mumble of being an adult, “You’re gonna take a break first with that head wound o’ yours. Eeh, two weeks.”

“I- Two?!” Arthur choked. “But I- I barely need a week for this!” The wound was small, yes, and Arthur healed rather quickly, oddly enough, and he really, _ really _ didn’t need that much time off.

“If your worried about money, Arthur, don’t- it’ll be a paid leave of sorts.”

“Wh- I can’t accept that! It’s commission basis anyway- how would that- work?”

“Eh, how about the cashier’s salary, if you’re that bent.”

“I-” Arthur knew he wouldn’t win, but this was probably the lowest his Uncle would go, so he conceded. “Fine.”

A moment of silence, and Arthur looked away. “I- didn’t actually tell you what… happened…”

“Do you want to?”

The question, worried and sincere, made Arthur pause. “I- no. Not really…”

Lance gave him a small smile, “you don’t have to, then.”

There was another moment of silence, and Arthur looked up, carefully. “I- thank you, Lance.”

Lance grinned, bringing Arthur into a hug. “Of course,”

“that’s what family is for.”


End file.
